Reincarnation: To Fall Down From Heaven
by KangaRou
Summary: Gou is the head of what remains of the Nakamura clan. Fairy Tail are recovering from a heavy loss even after fourteen years. The Guild needs to place their trust in the small weak boy if they wish to ensure victory. : Gray-centric (I promise, it will be), badly written Angst, unbeta'd glory and Tartarus Arc onwards spoilers.


Gou Nakamura was your average fourteen year old. He lived a fairly normal life, with a family of five including himself and two younger siblings, in a mountain side house out in the Lands of Isvan. Usually, they were happy.

The only issue was Gou had a weak constitution, he struggled to appear as the strong heir to the Nakamura clan that he was supposed to be that was so desperately needed. His magic itself was weak, he couldn't do much more than mold a bird. For a clan that was specialised in the lost magic of Ice Devil Slaying Magic and Dynamic Ice Molding he was the weakest of users.

He ran a hand through his black hair and stared down at the snow from his perch on the bannister of their front porch. Gou felt like such a burden, a drain on his barely afloat family. He flicked the snow off the wood next to him and let out a sigh. "I suck." Gou muttered, closing his eyes and leaning back slightly on the wood, gripping the wood tighter to keep him steady.

"No you don't son." Gou's eyes flicked suddenly round to look at his dad, standing in the door frame and smiling at his eldest son, "You're amazingly strong, even if you don't see it. You have the will and determination to improve, you have a loyalty that cannot be match to the clan and you have a heart and love big enough for the whole family; these are you strengths in any regard."

Gou jumped down from his seat, landing softly on the snow, kicking a small cloud of white dust up around him. "I'm the weakest of us all." He held up his arm, black tattoos curled up round his wrist to his elbow, the seal on the power for an Ice Devil Slayer, "These were meant to make me stronger, however I still can't do dynamic ice molding, I still feel the cold in blizzards and my legs go weak after three or four spells." Gou's eyes ripped away from his fathers and he looked down in shame, "I'm not worthy to lead the Nakamura clan, you should give that title to Rin."

His father looked down at his son, smiled tightly, concerned for his son's disheartedness, and ruffled Gou's hair, "If that's how you truly feel, then I can do nothing to change your mind. However, I can say that you are very wrong." Getting down on his knees and taking Gou's hands in his, he sighed, "I cannot be more proud of you as my son, you are worthy of the title of Ice Devil Slayer, protector of the Nakamura clan, and when you gain that title, you will realise how wise your father is." He pulled is son in for a hug, before he leant back and said, "How about we go inside and get a hot chocolate and we have an early start on bed?"

Gou reluctantly nodded and allowed himself to be lead back into the house.

* * *

Gou woke up to the smell of smoke and screaming throughout the house. He immediately jumped up, sniffing the area, as the door burst open to his and Rin's shared room, just in time to see his dad place his baby sister Haru in. His dad was panicked, smoke was filling the room. He looked directly at Gou, eyes filled with terror, before he shut the door to the bedroom.

Gou took a few seconds to realise the release of magic, and suddenly the room was wrapped in ice which Gou knew was Ice Devil Slaying magic, impervious to fire. Gou panicked, running forward to slam his fists against the door. His sister was screaming, Rin was crying for his mum will hugging Haru against him. Gou slid down the door, the last piece of ice filling in, as he heard his dad yelling at him.

"Protect your brother and sister, head to the East, we have roots in the Fairy Tail guild, don't fall into darkness, fight your insecurities and watch out for-" The last of the door was covered, cutting off his father's last words. Gou punched the door repeatedly, screaming for his father, but the only reply was the echo reverberating in the room and his siblings wails.

* * *

Rin and Haru were cuddled sleeping on Gou's bed as Gou melted the ice around the room. It had been hours since they'd been frozen into the room and he deemed it a safe time to leave. As the ice melted the door crumbled into pieces and smoke filtered into the room, causing Gou to cough into his sleeve. He shuffled out of the room and turned back to freeze his siblings back in.

The house was in complete ruins, the wood crumbled into ashes. Every step he took caused more of the house to fall apart, completely unstable. How had this happened? They lived in a snow region, it was next to impossible to start fires here in the freezing cold. Gou was almost certain foul play would be involved.

But he had to focus on seeing if his parents were alive. He traversed what was left of their hallway and turned to the room that used to be his parents. Gou turned and threw up after entering the room. In the centre, intertwined were what Gou assumed were the bodies of his parents, burnt beyond recognition, the smell of burnt skin filled the air. Tears streamed down his face as Gou wretched out his stomach contents, throat burning as he sobbed in the aftermath. His parents hadn't made it.

Gou approached the bodies slowly, having to look away occasionally, collapsing to his knees as he tried to pull himself together. He needed to pull himself together, bury his parents before his siblings woke up. At seven, Rin didn't deserved the darkness that would be associated with this scene. After a few dry heaves, Gou got up the strength to pull his parents bodies apart and out into the snow in front of the ruins of their house.

Making a shovel out of ice, and walking some ways behind their house, Gou began to dig a grave for his parents, tears running down his face, but forcing himself to be strong. Once deep enough, Gou dragged his parents into the hole. After a few moments of hyperventilation, Gou started shovelling the mud back to cover his parents. Once it was filled, Gou made a grave stone from the eternal ice and patted the ground flat, before falling to his knees and curling to the foetal position, sobs racking is body.

He stayed like that for the better part of a few hours, before he steeled himself and stood up to go back into the house. He entered his parents' room, noticing in the corner a block of ice with a necklace suspended in it. Gou defrosted it, to pick out his father's cross necklace, taking it in one hand and holding it tight. A picture of the family, also intact, Gou took it in his fist, biting his lip to hold back tears.

Never again would he see his father's blue eyes twinkle as he molded a flying butterfly, or his mother's chiming laugh as she took the crystal like roses his father made. They'd never make hot chocolate and hug him when he exhausted his magic, never comfort him when he was sad or hurt. He was the head of the family, thrown into the position in the most brutal way.

"I won't cry anymore." Gou muttered, wiping at his eyes. He gripped the necklace for a little longer, before dropping it over his neck. "I'll be strong for Rin and Haru dad, I'll be kind for them too mum. I can do it, because I'm the head of the Nakamura clan. It's my job."

Gulping over the lump in his throat, he went back to his room. Defrosting the entrance to the room, he was happy to see his brother and sister still asleep, puffy round the eyes but generally peaceful, he smiled at them, he could be strong for them. He quickly grabbed a large backpack, shoving clothing for Rin in and as many t-shirts big enough to cover Haru as possible. Changing into a long sleeved skin tight t-shirt which travelled up his neck and covered the lower half of his face, and grabbing a beany to go over his head, Gou prepared himself to leave. He wrapped a blanket around himself, and shifter his sister out of Rin's hold, placing the three year old against is chest and wrapping her into place safely against him.

Placing a large scarf around his neck to keep both himself and Haru warm, he then put a large coat on, slinging the large backpack over his shoulder. His legs were weak, but he managed to walk over to rouse Rin. It was a two hour walk to the train station at full speed, they needed to leave as soon as possible. Shaking Rin awake, he encouraged his brother to get changed into something warmer.

Rin dropped down in tears once changed, and Gou could do nothing more than console his brother. Then lead him out to the grave, where Rin collapsed to his knees and sobbed and screamed. Gou's heart went out to the seven year old, but he stayed strong, resisting his own tears, before he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"We need to leave." Gou muttered. Rin looked at his older brother in confusion, and Gou smiled, "We've got to go East, dad said to. He said we need to go to Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **AN: So, this will be my first proper (long ass) authors note on a Fairy Tail piece that isn't Ice Captured, or a one-shot. If you've read any of my Fairy Tail stuff, you'll notice that I steer towards Angst/Hurt/Comfort stories, I assure this isn't a Romance OC story, it's not even an OC story really. This chapter was short, introductory for a the character, I rushed it, like ripping off a bandage. I don't want you as readers invested in my character yet, because I can't have you crying at the first hurdle can I?**

 **As well as writing Angst/Hurt/Comfort, I'm also a Gray-centric writer, because he is for all intents and purposes my favourite character, I enjoy breaking him apart to pull him back together again. The next chapter could come out between a week from now, to a month away. I have University exams starting Thursday and cannot afford to focus on writing over them (my degree kind of hinges on these exams).**

 **If you read Ice Captured, I assure there is an update within the next week, it's currently with my beta but he's in the same position as me with Uni work and I'm not going to rush him. If you read Survivors Guilt, you'll be happy to learn I'm going to be writing a continuation to that. I also have three unpublished one-shots to an AU Universe I'm in the process of creating, so stay tuned.**

 **Sorry for the long Author's Note, I promise you I'm not usually this long winded. This is unbeta'd, so if you spot and really obvious mistakes feel free to berate me via PM and I'll get her done (fix). Feel free to message me any questions about my updates if you get panicky or are just interested.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
